Power of Japan United (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Power of Japan United. One day at Crystal Prep Academy, Jankenman and Aikko came to see their friends. Jankenman: (sighs) Aikko, I wish we can see our friends, Guyan, Chokkin, Persian, Pechakucha and Ururun again. Aikko: So do I, Jankenman. Florida: I'm sure we will soon. So, They've Kept their hopes up for their friends to be seen again. As for Nadira, She's doing some babysitting with Flurry Heart for Dean Cadance and Shining Armor. Nadira: Is having fun, Flurry Heart? Huh? Are you having fun? Flurry Heart: (laughing embracing Flurry Heart) Shining Armor: Wow, i gotta say Nadira, it seem's Flurry Heart really likes you. Dean Cadance: Are you sure you'll be okay with Flurry Heart? Nadira: Of course we will, Cadence, We'll be fine. (tickling Flurry Heart) Yes we will! Yes we will! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Dean Cadance: Alright then, We'll be back soon. And Cadance and Shining Armor went to work at Crystal Prep. Back at the Ooze Lair, Leia, Minus, Mondo, Pandora and Vypra began the resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil Nighloks to return! At last, Vypra resurrected Master Xandred and his army of Nighlok and his followers, Serrator and Octoroo. Master Xandred: We're back! Serrator: After all these years, We've finally returned from our slumber. Octoroo: Yes indeed, Serrator. (notice Leia and her company) But Ooh-ah-ooh! Who are you? Leia: I am Leia, My father, Ivan Ooze has a proposal for all of you. Soon enough, Master Xandred, Serrator and Octoroo came to Ivan Ooze's throne room. Ivan Ooze: Welcome to my humble home, Master Xandred. I hope you and your Nighlok buddies find it as a welcoming committee. Master Xandred: So, You're the demon maker your daughter was talking about. Octoroo: But where are the Sanzu Water? Ooh-ah-ooh! We are sure to dehydrate soon. Ivan Ooze: Keep your tentacles on, Octoroo. I can fix this! So, Ivan threw his Ooze at Master Xandred, Serrator, Octoroo and the Nighloks from ever drying out from the Sanzu River. Master Xandred: What did you do to us!? Ivan Ooze: I've use my ooze on you all, So that you'll never dry out from the Sanzu Water. Serrator: How can we ever repay you? Ivan Ooze: Well, Now that you mention it. Do you recall the Samurai Power Rangers? Master Xandred: I remember them well, I must seek my revenge on the Rangers for what they did to me!? Principal Cinch: If that's the case, Ivan Ooze and I would like to make a deal with you. Master Xandred: I'm listening. Ivan Ooze: We all have common enemies, And the Power Rangers are our common enemies. Principal Cinch: And if we all work together, We will have our revenge. Serrator: Do tell, I'd heard that Revenge is a dish served cold. Octoroo: I love the sound of that. Ivan Ooze: So, What say you, Xandred? (sticks out his hand) Do we have a deal? Master Xandred: Fine by me, (shook Ivan's hand) It's a deal. Ivan Ooze: Now, That's more like it. Serrator: I too must seek my own revenge on someone in particular. At the Secret Lab in Crystal Prep Academy, Twilight and her friends came to see Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Are you here, Ransik? Ransik: Glad you all could make it. There's trouble in Panorama City, Master Xandred has returned. Mirage: I've heard of him, Master Xandred is the leader of the Nighloks and he's the primary adversary of the Samurai Rangers. Spike: This must be serious. Rainbow Dash: Whatever they're up to, We'll handle this, no problem. Ransik: I'm afraid it's not that simple, Rainbow Dash. With Ivan Ooze in league with Master Xandred, It will be very difficult. Florida: Ransik's right, It's a very huge risk. Unico: But, At least we're all in this together. Fluttershy: Unico's right, We'll accomplish this mission if we work together. Charlie Brown: Well said, Fluttershy. Lucy Van Pelt: As much I don't like Fluttershy, I have to admit she's very nice. Katy: Better believe it, Lucy. Deker: You and your friends go pack your things, We leave tomorrow at dawn. Starlight Glimmer: We're on it, Deker. The very next morning, Twilight and her friends came to Panorama City just in time. Jankenman: Here we are, Panorama City. Applejack: Golly, That there must be the home of them Samurai Rangers. Rarity: Sweet Celestia! Pinkie Pie: It's so amazing, I can't stop thinking about it! Rainbow Dash: Wow, This place looks awesome! Ransik: Indeed it is, Rainbow. But we must be extremely careful out there, Every Nighlok and their Moogers will appear from the shadows that leads to the Netherworld. We must never get ourselves into it, It is a dangerous place even for humans. Soon, Ransik, his alliance, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Shiba House. Mentor Ji: Welcome, Friends. Thank you all for coming in such short notice, Especially you, Ransik. Ransik: You're welcome, Mentor Ji. Twilight Sparkle: Spike: Aikko: East Wind: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225